


一诺千金

by SHIIIEN



Series: 皇帝&圣女 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: Beschmutzung的番外, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 微博上发过, 恶质开罗, 渎神警告, 神tm小童话, 芮芮可以说是非常后悔了, 谜之中世纪AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“送生日礼物”的故事





	一诺千金

**Author's Note:**

> 那个皇帝圣女au的番外
> 
> 情趣  
> 情趣  
> 情趣
> 
> 黄暴  
> 黄暴  
> 黄暴
> 
> 预警  
> 预警  
> 预警

世上没有后悔药。Rey的内心在今天不知第多少次飘过这句话了，但并没有任何用处。她不知道自己还能再坚持多久，唯一能确定的是，她总是远远低估Kylo Ren的恶劣。

 

“Kylo，明天你过生日，有什么想要的礼物吗……你知道我从没给别人准备过礼物，也不知道送什么合适……”一场情事刚刚结束，圣女窝在皇帝的怀中，抚摸着他的卷发问道。

“Hmm……要什么都可以吗？”Kylo用脑袋蹭了蹭她的手心，一副慵懒的样子。

“当然了，生日很重要的。”有被好好满足的少女眯起眼睛，很轻易地就许下了承诺。

“那好，我明天再告诉你可以吗？”她并没有看见身边男人闪着暗芒的漆黑瞳孔。

第二天醒来，Kylo伏在Rey的耳边说出了自己向她索要的礼物——“今天不可以拒绝我的任何要求”。Rey的心中顿时升起了极大的不详预感，而她的直觉也从未出现过差错。Kylo给她换上了有着蕾丝花边的黑色吊带袜，然后让她面对着自己跨坐在他的小腹上，少女身下的娇嫩唇瓣因此正亲吻着他的已经兴奋的怪物。“这次，你来动可以吗……”他背靠着床头悠闲地坐着，一手环过Rey的腰，按着她与自己贴得更紧。Rey其实觉得这个要求并不是很过分，便撑着他的腰准备起身吞下现在正被她压着摩挲的滚烫欲望，却被Kylo一直停留在自己腰上的手阻止了行动。“别着急啊，圣女大人……”每次男人这么叫她，都意味着他又要使坏了，“你知道我很喜欢你高潮时的身体。”Rey惊愕地抬头看向他，似乎没有听明白他的意思，却又似乎明白了。Kylo笑了笑，终于松开了按着她的手，给她动作的空间。他的双手穿过黑色的袜带直接抚上少女肉感又不失弹性的臀瓣，一边用极其色情的手法揉捏，一边说道：“来吧，从看着我把自己送上高潮开始吧。”

这实在太羞耻了。Rey红着脸低垂着双眼，非常缓慢的将手向自己的下体和胸部伸去。因为她的花瓣正紧紧包裹着Kylo的柱身，甚至可以感觉的他跳动的青筋，所以她只能抚慰自己已经充血的花蕊；不过这样她就刚好可以腾出一只手隔着透明的纱质睡裙来照顾自己挺立的小巧乳尖了。就在她刚刚触碰到自己身体的两个敏感点，Kylo就不紧不慢地发话了：“我以为我说过，让你看着我，圣女大人。”Rey沉沉地吐出一口气，一副视死如归的样子抬起了头，对上了他玩味的目光。身下的手时不时会擦过男人的顶部，引来他一声抽气以及更加晦暗的眼神；指尖的乳珠在被揉拧成玫红色后就被换成了另一个，细纱被汗水浸湿后紧贴在少女的皮肤上，只会让已经成熟的乳尖看起来更加可口。Kylo就这么看着她抚慰着自己，莫大的羞耻感却让她比平时更快地走向顶峰。当她低叫一声开始抖动身体时，身下的人却完全不给她喘息的机会。

“圣女大人看着我、想着我自慰的样子真可爱啊。不过，还不到休息的时候，刚刚都只是准备工作。现在，可以上主菜了。”Kylo更加用力地捏了两下Rey的臀瓣，催促她继续接下来的服务。少女只好用颤抖的双手努力地撑起自己。在坐下去完全吃进这个庞然大物的过程中，她抑制不住发出了甜腻好听的颤音，于是男人在她终于坐到底时满意地抚摸了几下她的后背表示嘉奖。“快动吧，”Kylo又伏在她的耳边说道，“等到高潮平复了，可是要再来一次的。”这样温柔的“提醒”吓得Rey立刻绷紧身体，用尽全身力气摆动自己已经绵软的腰腹。然而每一次套弄，Kylo都会狠狠压过她身体里所有的敏感带，然后研磨着挤进最深处的小孔里，如此灭顶的快感无限延续着她的高潮——Rey已经不知道这到底是好是坏了。而被不断紧缩吮吸的皇帝大人也忍不住时而低沉地呻吟出来，Kylo一手抱紧少女的上半身，感受她坚挺的乳珠透过白纱在自己的胸口刮蹭，另一手继续揉捏已经通红的股峰。他舔掉Rey脸颊上的泪痕，盯着她已经失神的双眼对她说：“我知道的，你也爱死了在我身上不断高潮的感觉。”

Rey痉挛的身体最后已经是在机械地重复着扭动腰腹的动作了，她趴在Kylo的肩头，汗水打湿了她的额发，睡裙被蹭到胸部以上，使得两只乳尖得以直接撩拨男人的神经。终于，Kylo将她死死地按在了小腹上，在那个小口讨好的吸吮中将少女视作目标的暖流灌进了她身体的最深处。“辛苦了，圣女大人，”他拍了拍还趴在自己身上大口喘气的女孩的脊背，“非常感谢你的身体在这么可爱的状态下款待我。作为回报，今天晚宴，我会把你打扮得漂漂亮亮。”

身体内壁还在贪婪地亲吻着男人，Rey无暇顾及他说的话。然而到了晚上，她就切身体会了什么叫做把她“打扮得漂漂亮亮”。

“不要乱动，sweetheart，我马上就弄好了。”Kylo将Rey的双腿挂在自己肩头，上半身埋在她的腿间忙碌着。少女的身体刚刚被狠狠地玩弄过，男人却在她即将高潮时停了下来，假意惋惜道：“啊呀，晚宴要开始了，再不收拾一下就来不及了。”于是，便有了现在的画面。Kylo拿来了一根黑色蕾丝缎带和一条Rey看起来十分眼熟的珠串——果然，她被告知那正是自己曾经的信徒们为她打造的那条。“他们的心意可不能辜负啊……”男人又是那副恶质的语气和表情，同时，他拨开了Rey私处还颤抖着的唇瓣，将洁白的珠串勒过还淌着混有白色的透明黏液的入口和极度充血的花蕊，让它被少女的下体紧紧夹住；接着，他又用缎带在珠串上、女孩的大腿根和腰上缠了几圈，最后在吊袜带上打了一个蝴蝶结，将珠串牢牢地固定住，也封住她不断流出液体的入口。

“好了，你看上去真漂亮。”Kylo放下了Rey的裙摆，将她扶了起来，“我们走吧，别让宾客等得太久。”

“哈……”Rey刚走一步就呻吟着停下了，“不行……哈……我……这个……”每走一步，临界高潮的身体就会被身下的珠串摩擦一番，无法真正到达，却被保证一直深陷在情潮的泥沼中。“乖，你答应我的，今天不许拒绝我的要求。”Kylo稍微安抚她后，就搂着她的腰，带着她来到了举行晚宴的大厅。没有人知道圣女皇后大人今天晚上为何如此冷淡——她只是静静地坐在主座上，即使后来被皇帝陛下带着问候贵宾时也紧绷着脸，没有丝毫表情。但是大家都能看出陛下真的很爱这位仍是少女的皇后大人，总是环着她的腰枝，时不时还帮她整理黑红礼裙在腰部褶皱的布料——不过皇后大人貌似很害羞，一直红着脸想要推开他。

 

回忆到现在，Rey又一次后悔自己答应了Kylo的要求。这个恶劣的男人正要拉着她去跳舞。“你……求你放过我吧……哈……”少女已经被带到了大厅中央，她的大脑已经昏昏沉沉了，“你……太过分了……我真想咬死你……”Kylo却毫不在意，他搂住她的腰，一边带着她转圈一边悄悄地拉扯她腰上的珠串，让她整个人强忍着呻吟软在自己的身上：“我很期待，能被你咬死。”Rey被身下不停折磨自己花蕊的珠子弄得即将崩溃，她用力扒在男人的身上，在他耳边小声啜泣：“我真的……真的快要不行了……你还不带我回去……你怎么这样……哈……求你了……求你……”这是她第一次用这么撒娇的口吻对他，而且Kylo也觉得自己的恶趣味已经得到了满足，便一把将少女横抱起来，对宾客们留下一句“我的珍宝身体有些不适，我先带她回去了，各位尽兴”后，就离开了。

床上的女孩已经软成了一滩水。Kylo帮她脱掉鞋子、褪去礼裙，却并未解下Rey下身的层层束缚。他只是稍微放松了夹在唇瓣中间的珠串和缎带——那上边已经被浸染得十分湿滑——将它们压在入口的部分稍微挪开，让出了正吐着滑腻液体的小口。Rey感觉到Kylo又转身去拿了什么东西，紧接着，她的双眼就被一块黑布蒙住了。她正要起身反抗，挥舞着的两只胳膊也被男人一同捉住，在手肘处被小心地绑了起来。她还没来得及说什么，就发出了一声惊叫——Kylo抬起了少女的双腿，挂在一边的肩头，然后将手上新拿来的一串细小珠子一个个推进了她的身体里。“你好像很喜欢珠子啊……感觉今天晚宴上你玩得很开心。这串是我专门找有名的工匠打磨的，你一定会喜欢的。”终于，珠串只有一小段留在女孩的身体外边了。Rey的剧烈喘息使她根本说不出任何话，珠串因为内壁的蠕动而反复挤压着她身体里的每一处敏感点。每一颗珍珠都被磨得极其圆润，所以实际上，她晚上一直处于饥渴状态的身体正被按摩得很是舒爽。

忽然，又有什么滚烫的东西滑进了Rey正紧夹着的大腿根。Kylo一边磨蹭着她大腿根的滑腻肌肤，空闲的那只手也同时勾住了留在她身体外的那截珠串。他稍微扯了扯，惹来了Rey婉转的呻吟。似是很满意女孩的反应，他将自己与她贴得更紧密，下身也蹭上了她仍被另一串珠子碾压着的花蕊和湿漉漉的唇瓣，然后调笑道：“我记得……有人说要咬死我啊，圣女大人。”话音刚落，Kylo就一边重重地来回碾过娇花的上半部分，一边拉扯着珠串，将它们一个个拽出了Rey的身体。男人的顶端带动压在上边的几颗珠子来回碾动可怜的花蕊，被逐一拉出身体的珍珠无情地搅动着少女的内壁和敏感点，大股透明液体从她的入口处流出，染湿了一大片床单。还剩最后几粒时，Kylo使劲将它们一同扯了出来，巨大的刺激直接逼得Rey尖叫着登顶了。整晚，她的身体都处于失守的边缘，而现在又是被剥夺视觉感官翻倍的状态，终于到来的高潮令她在那声尖叫后根本再发不出任何声音——包括在下一秒，Kylo将一直摩挲着她下体的怪物狠狠撞进她还在剧烈紧缩痉挛的身体里时。

“我真的太喜欢你高潮时的身体了……”Rey包裹着他跳动的内壁每每都会令他头皮发麻，他必须绷着全身的经络和肌肉才能忍住不立刻缴械投降，“感觉……你是真的想咬死我呢，圣女大人。”他稍作平复后便大幅度地抽动起来，贴心地照顾到少女每一处渴望被爱抚的地方。他又伸手去继续拉拽还系在Rey腰上的缎带和珠串，让它们同时料理着她的花蕊。这么一来，他感觉到女孩身体跳动的频率变得更加快了，而两人之间也出现了更多滑腻的爱液。终于，他在今天再一次被Rey吮吸着释放时低吼了出来。Kylo俯身隔着已经完全湿透的布条亲吻了她的眼睛。然后他才解开蒙住她双眼的黑布，餍足地看着少女放空的瞳孔。

男人在午夜的钟声中轻柔地卸下了少女身上的所有束缚，抱着她去浴室清理。他回味了一会儿这无比美妙的一天，又想起了自己将她带到皇宫的那日。

“不愧是圣女大人啊，一直是一诺千金。”他亲了亲他的皇后的脸颊，“谢谢你给了我有生以来最美味的生日礼物，Rey。”


End file.
